


Five Times Crookshanks Decided to Let Redboy Stick Around

by atti (attilatehbun)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Crack, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-10
Updated: 2008-01-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attilatehbun/pseuds/atti
Summary: Crookshanks puts up with Ron's presence in his life, but only just. And usually only when something's in it for him.Crookshanks POV, something I feel I should warn for.





	Five Times Crookshanks Decided to Let Redboy Stick Around

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Five Times Crookshanks Chose to Let Redboy Stick Around**

i.  
Right before Brownmummy left Crookshanks with Smellsofcabbage (which Crookshanks is still very upset about even though he did express himself all over Brownmummy's clothes when she finally came back) Crookshanks was going to see if Brownmummy had any food and then he heard Brownmummy making the sad noises. He was going to go purrrrrrr at her and then later maybe see if she would give Crookshanks some food, but she said _something leave something_ **Crookshanks** _something somethingsad_ so he stopped and listened, because he didn't know why Brownmummy would be sad about Crookshanks. Then Crookshanks smelled Redboy and he said _something something maybe something take_ **Crookshanks** _with us something_. And Brownmummy made louder sad noises and Crookshanks wanted to scratchscratchbitescratch Redboy for making Brownmummy yowl. Redboy started to talk again, which made Crookshanks grrrrrrrrrr until he heard Redboy say _we can try something something something alright_ and Brownmummy stopped making the sad noises and made a happy noise instead so Crookshanks walked away to see if any of the bigger redpeople would give him some food. He still ended up staying behind, and he was not happy at all, but Redboy tried something to make Brownmummy happy, so Crookshanks didn't need to scratchscratch him after all.  
  
ii.  
One time a big dog, not a nice one like Dogman but a mean one all snappy, got into the garden and tried to bite Crookshanks in two and Redboy was the only one around. Redboy ran and ran and shouted and then he pointed his stick (like the one Crookshanks likes to carry around for fun only more special) at the dog and bright lights came out of it and hit the nasty dog, who made lots of noise and dropped Crookshanks and then ran off. The Redboy picked Crookshanks up and pointed his stick at Crookshanks and said _something something_ then Crookshanks' legs didn't hurt anymore and no more red stuff came out of him. Redboy scratched Crookshanks (the good scratches not the angry ones) behind the ears and carried him inside and gave him some milk and a soft blanket that Crookshanks wasn't allowed to sleep on but he had anyway and then when Brownmummy came home they all sat together with the blanket and it was nice and warm, and Crookshanks was okay with Redboy then.  
  
iii.  
Redboy made Brownmummy eat when she forgot, which is important because food is very nice and which Crookshanks was always trying to get her to do even though Brownmummy didn't like to listen to Crookshanks. He would yowl and yowl and yowl at her so she would go and eat some food but she never understood what he meant and was always trying to let Crookshanks outside or give Crookshanks food, which sometimes he ate but usually he just wanted Brownmummy to eat. But for some reason when Redboy would bother Brownmummy she would get up and eat her dinner or sometimes Redboy would bring it to her in her boring room. Clearly Redboy was looking out for Brownmummy as much as Crookshanks was and that was very good.  
  
iv.  
Whenever there's a big fuss in the house with lots of the food that Crookshanks wants but isn't allowed to share, Redboy always makes Crookshanks a special food that's all round and odd shaped but it matches what all the people are eating only made of fish or chicken. Sometimes Brownmummy does it too, but Redboy's special foods always taste nicer than Brownmummy's. Brownmummy is better for scratching and brushing and sleeping on, but Redboy makes tastier things for Crookshanks.  
  
v.  
Crookshanks likes to bring home presents but when Brownmummy sees them sometimes she gets sad and takes them away to hide in the ground and the little redbrown things Redboy and Brownmummy made usually yowl loudly and run away, but Redboy laughs and lets Crookshanks eat them. Unless Crookshanks brings home spiders, then Redboy turns into Whiteboy and goes away very fast. Crookshanks always makes sure to bring home lots of spiders because they might think cats can't laugh but Crookshanks does every time.

 

~*~fin~*~ 


End file.
